Panic Attack
by Eliblack16
Summary: Request for NaamonetRG The firefighters go out for some training when Penny finds herself stuck halfway down a cliff. Will her knight in shining armour come and save her? Sam X Penny


**Disclaimer- All characters belong to HiT Entertainment.**

It was about 6pm when Station Officer Steele came over the intercom telling the firefighters to meet him in the locker room. It was time for done training.

"Moose will meet you there," he finished while they dispersed.

"I can't wait for this training Sam," said Penny excitedly, "its going to be really fun."

"Neither can I Penny, neither can I," replied Fireman Sam.

The firefighters went up to the cliff face where their training would begin. Moose was waiting when they arrived.

"Right then firefighters, your task is to rescue Dolly. One by one you will abseil down the cliff face, retrieve Dolly and climb back up. Remember to be quick but careful, we don't actually want to be having to rescue anyone," said Moose

"Rodger that Moose!" the firefighters replied in unison.

"Elvis, you're up first." Moose stated.

While Elvis put the necessary equipment on - Penny and Sam exchanged glances, Elvis was terrified of heights. However, Elvis completed most of it without fault, he did nearly drop Dolly at one point!

It was then Sam's go. Of course Sam completed it on a perfect run, you couldn't fault him.

Finally it was Penny's go, she was quite confident in her abilities although she wasn't at all bigheaded about it.

When she was about half way down the rope she was using snagged on a sharp piece of rock that jutted out of the cliff. She couldn't move up nor down - Penny was stuck.

Sam and Moose acted quickly, although there was a safety cable that she was attached to they didn't really want to just rely on that.

Penny's heart was pounding in her chest, please hurry up Sam she thought as he quickly got himself ready to get her another rope. She could see her main rope was starting to snap, Her breathing grew rapid and her mind clouded.

Sam recognised what was happening almost instantly, he grabbed the rope and started abseiling towards Penny. When he reached he she was hyperventilating and amongst sobs she whispered his name.

"Sam!"

He pulled her towards him and attached the extra rope Moose had thrown him. He lowered them both down to the platform that seemed to be way below them. When the reached semi-solid ground, Sam grasped Penny by the shoulders and quietly said:

"Breath, that's it, nice and slowly. In and out, in and out."

Slowly Penny calmed down. She started breathing normally and stared wistfully into his eyes - Sam: her saviour.

Sam caught her glance and they gazed into each others eyes. They were beautiful.

Sam and Penny felt themselves moving increasingly closer to each other.

Penny could feel Sam's breath on her face now, suddenly they both pulled apart, this wasn't the place, nor time for their romantic moment. Plus Elvis and Moose were watching them.

They were both brought back up to the top of the cliff. Once she was on safe land again, Penny's knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor.

Sam and Elvis helped her to stand back up again and she went and sat in Venus.

A little while later Sam went any sat next to Penny in Venus,

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"I'm fine now. thanks for everything Sam, you're a life saver!" Penny replied.

Suddenly they seemed to know what each other was thinking and Sam and Penny felt themselves getting closer and closer till their lips were touching.

Meanwhile outside, Elvis and Moose were packing away the equipment when they noticed Penny and Sam kissing,

"Awww," said Elvis, "I always had my money on those two."

"Well as long as they don't let it affect their work, I don't care," said Moose.

"You have to admit though," replied Elvis, "It is quite cute though."

"Yeah I suppose it is," admitted Moose.

...

When they were back at the station, the firefighters reported to Station Officer Steele, they told him about the success of their training; they also told him about the accident with Penny.

Even though she had reassured him that there was nothing wrong with her, Station Officer Steele made sure Penny was checked up by Nurse Flood. Sam volunteered to go with her as he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, he also wanted to make sure she was ok - he cared about her so dearly.

After Nurse Flood had cleared Penny of any injuries or such like, Sam went back home with Penny where he spent the night.

Although they never have made their relationship public, nearly every in Pontypandy has their various suspicions about their love life.

However they have never, ever let their relationship affect their work.. ever

-The End -


End file.
